Description: The Outcomes Core is a new core added to this application and will provide state-of-the-art health-related quality of life (HRQL) measures for all projects as well as ensure adequate coordination of efforts across projects where necessary. This core will provide the necessary expertise to perform analyses of all related material for each individual project and will assist Core B with psychometric analyses and participate in all analyses, which use these quality of life measures.